Profesionalismo
by Raccoon Child
Summary: Oneshot. BanGinji. Incluso en la situación más embarazosa, hay que comportarse como un profesional, y terminar los trabajos como se debe.


Oki… Eh… este… (Nerviosa) Bueno, este es mi primer fic de Get Backers :S… Espero que no les parezca demasiado malo y… eh… Bueno, no sé qué decir, los dejo con la ficha técnica del fic.

_**Título:** Profesionalismo_

_**Género:** Humor, Romance_

_**Rating:** PG-13_

_**Pareja: **Ban x Ginji… Of course!_

_**Personajes implicados: **Ban, Ginji y unos cuantos de relleno que no importan…_

_**Summary:** Oneshot. BanGinji. Incluso en la situación más embarazosa, hay que comportarse como un profesional, y terminar los trabajos como se debe._

_**Advertencia: **Antes de que se desilusionen, les aviso que en este fic hay una ''finta de Lemon''. O sea, parece que hay Lemon, pero siguen leyendo y no pasa nada. Para quedarse con las ganas, no más._

_**Aclaraciones: **A veces, antes de un signo de exclamación o de interrogación hay un punto, ya que este sitio tiende a borrarlos cuando hay dos del mismo tipo seguidos (ej. : poner ? y luego un ¿ seguido). Cuando pongo el punto, el signo en cuestión sale correctamente._

_Ok… Este fic se lo dedico a Vanina de Lira (te lo había prometido, yo me acuerdo!), mi sensei, por transmitirme las ganas de escribir sobre este maravilloso animanga y llenarme de alegría con cada fic que escribe. TE ADORO SENSEI!_

_Get Backers no me pertenece._

Profesionalismo

La recepcionista sonrió amablemente.

- Entonces, ustedes son los ganadores de la estadía gratis en este hotel, ¿cierto?

- Exactamente -confirmó Ban con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

- ¡Somos nosotros! -Ginji casi saltaba de la emoción.

- Les deseamos una feliz semana. Su habitación es la número 182.

- Gracias.

Los Get Backers comenzaron a caminar por el gran hotel de lujo. Era realmente hermoso, había encargados por todas partes y todo estaba limpio y reluciente.

Ginji miraba hacia todas partes como un niño en un parque de diversiones.

- Realmente fue una buena idea participar en ese concurso, ¿no lo crees? -le preguntó Ban echando una mirada a las llaves del cuarto.

- De verdad lo fue…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_- ¡Mira eso, Ban-chan! -exclamó Ginji señalando un gran cúmulo de gente reunida en medio de la calle-. ¿Qué habrá pasado?_

_- No tengo idea -contestó Ban cansinamente._

_- Vamos a ver…_

_- Nah, no nos incumbe, además me muero de hambre y ya casi llegamos al Honky Tonk… ¡Espera un momento! -Ban levantó la cabeza para sentir el olor del aire-. ¿Comida?_

_Ambos se abrieron paso entre la gente a los empujones, mientras oían la insoportable voz de un presentador._

_- ¡BIEEEEEEEENVENIDOSSSS, SEÑORAS Y SEÑOREEEESSSS, AL CONCURSO DE TRAGONES ANUAL ORGANIZADO POR EL HOTEL BLACK DIAMONDDDDDD!_

_- ¿Concurso de tragones? -repitió Ginji frunciendo un poco el entrecejo-. ¿Qué es eso?_

_- ¡LAS REGLAS SON SIMPLES: ESTE CONCURSO ES POR PAREJAS; ENTRE DOS DEBERÁN COMER LA MAYOR CANTIDAD POSIBLE DEL PLATO DE ESTE AÑO: **TAKOYAKI**, ANTES DE QUE PASEN **DOOOOOS MINUTOOOOOOS**!… ¡A LOS GANADORES SE LES ENTREGARÁ UN PASE VÁLIDO POR UNA RESERVACIÓN POR **UNA SEMANA COMPLETA** EN EL HOTEL BLACK DIAMOND… COOOOOOOON TOOOOOOODOS LOOOOS GAAAAAAAASTOS PAAAAAGOOOOOS!_

_A la atronadora catarata de palabras del presentador le siguió una explosión de aplausos igual de estruendosos. Ban y Ginji temieron quedarse sordos._

_- ¡AÚN NOS FALTA UNA PAREJA MÁS PARA COMENZAR EL CONCURSO! ¿HAY VOLUNTARIOS POR AHÍ?_

_Ginji y Ban dejaron de cubrirse las orejas y se miraron. Ellos eran dos, el concurso necesitaba dos personas más… ¿Qué había de complicado en comer la mayor cantidad de takoyakis posible? Podrían comer mucho en ese concurso y si lo hacían ¡podrían ganarse una semana en un hotel donde dormirían a gusto y comerían mucha comida exquisita!_

_No necesitaron más que esa mirada para tomar la decisión._

_- ¡Entramos nosotros! -anunció Ban._

_**¡YA INGRESÓ LA ÚLTIMA PAREJA CONCURSANTEEEEE!** -gritó el presentador haciendo sangrar los oídos de todos.-. ¿PODRÍAN DECIRME SUS NOMBRES?_

_**- ¡MIDOU BAN Y AMANO GINJI!** -vociferó Ban en dirección al presentador gritón._

_- ¡ENTENDIDO, NO NECESITO MÁS!… ¡LA COMPETICIÓN COMIENZA… AHORA!_

_Las cinco ''parejas'' presentes empezaron a tragar takoyakis a dos manos, durante dos minutos, luego de los cuales sonó una campana._

_El presentador tuvo que sacarles a Ban y Ginji los bols con bolitas de pulpo para que ya dejaran de comer._

_¿Los resultados? Los Get Backers tuvieron, obviamente, una victoria rotunda: Ban había logrado tragar sesenta takoyakis, y Ginji, ochenta. Es decir, habían comido, en apenas dos minutos, ciento cuarenta takoyakis… aproximadamente, ya que los jueces no pudieron contar bien debido a la velocidad con la que los muchachos ingerían la comida._

_El segundo puesto lo consiguió una pareja que sólo habían llegado a comer cuarenta takoyakis entre los dos…_

_- ¡SEÑORAS Y SEÑOREEEEES -el presentador empezó otra vez con sus alaridos de banshee- TENEMOS A LOS GAAAA-NAAAA-DOOOO-REEEEES! .¡BAN Y GINJI SE GANARON UNA ESTADÍA EN EL BLACK DIAMONDDDD! .¡UN FUERTE APLAUSO PARA ELLOOOOS DOOOS!_

_Junto a los aplausos también revoloteaba una que otra risa, de algunas personas pícaras que notaron que el dúo ganador estaba compuesto por dos hombres, y que tendrían que pasar una semana a solas en un hotel..._

_- ¡Tengo una pregunta, señor! -exclamó una chica entre el público, precisamente una de las que se reían (1)._

_- ¡UNA SEÑORITA TIENE UNA PREGUNTA! ¿CUÁL ES?_

_- ¿Los ganadores dormirán en una misma habitación?_

_- … ¿Eh? -el presentador miró a un representante del hotel, que se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo y asintió-. ¡SÍ, LOS GANADORES COMPARTIRÁN UN CUARTO EN EL HOTEL!_

_Varias chicas rieron (2) mirando a Ban y Ginji con claras sonrisas perspicaces. Ban se sonrojó y frunció el ceño._

_- Pero tendrán camas individuales, no hay de qué preocuparse -dijo el representante, pero nadie lo escuchó._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Suspirando satisfecho por última vez, Ban miró la puerta de _su_ cuarto y, con un movimiento lento, como disfrutando ese instante, introdujo la llave en la cerradura de la puerta. Ésta se abrió, revelándoles a los Get Backers el dormitorio más impresionante que hubieran visto en su vida.

Amplio, luminoso, con un balcón desde el cual se podía ver toda la ciudad. Sobre un soporte en la pared descansaba un hermoso televisor junto a un equipo de música. Y, a los costados de una mesita de noche con un velador, había…

… dos camas individuales.

Ban sintió, para su sorpresa, cierta decepción al verlas.

- ¿_Dos_ camas? -murmuró.

- ¡Waw, están geniales! -observó Ginji arrojándose sobre una de ellas y abrazando una de las mullidas almohadas.

- No sabía que habría dos camas -Ban seguía desilusionado.

- Pues claro, Ban-chan, recuerda que somos dos -le dijo Ginji inocentemente.

Ban lo miró, y se percató de que había hablado más fuerte de lo que creía.

- S--sí… claro…

En ese momento llegó una sirvienta del hotel, que al verlos hizo una reverencia.

- Buenos días, soy Nasubi. ¿Desean algo los señores…?

- Midou y Amano -informó Ban.

- … Sí, ¿desean algo en especial? -preguntó Nasubi.

- Sólo… un café -pidió Ban.

- Doble -corrigió Ginji.

- … Bien, doble.

- Enseguida -Nasubi se inclinó de nuevo y se marchó.

Ban se sentó junto a Ginji, soltando su octavo suspiro.

- Este lugar es… -comenzó, dejando la frase inconclusa.

- Sí, es hermoso -completó Ginji aún abrazado a la almohada-. Tuvimos mucha suerte ¿verdad? Sólo por comer, terminamos en uno de los hoteles más caros de la ciudad…

Rió brevemente y se tiró de espaldas contra el colchón, cerrando los ojos muy relajado.

- Tanta comida me dio sueño… je, je…

Ban se quedó viéndolo sin darse cuenta. No pudo dejar de notar lo hermoso que se veía Ginji así tirado sobre la cama, con una almohada entre los brazos, los ojos suavemente cerrados, como si ya estuviese durmiendo, respirando con su boca entreabierta…

Tragó saliva y se clavó las uñas sobre las palmas, mientras su corazón comenzaba a galopar con furia.

… Se veía… tan deseable…

_"Pero qué… ¡¿Qué demonios me pasa! Tengo que controlarme, tengo que controlarme, tengo que… tengo que… que…"._

De nada sirvió intentar calmarse. No dejaba de tragar saliva como un lobo hambriento y el rostro le ardía, ya no podía contenerse más. Era culpa de Ginji, todo era su culpa por ser tan perfecto, él lo había provocado…

Ginji abrió los ojos de repente al sentir los labios de Ban sobre los suyos. Era algo tan inesperado que no sabía cómo demonios reaccionar, y más confuso aún fue darse cuenta de que en realidad no le molestaba en absoluto. Lo único que hizo fue aferrarse a la almohada por la sorpresa… y cerrar los ojos, mientras la sangre subía hasta sus mejillas.

Sin darse cuenta, a los pocos segundos se encontraba respondiendo el beso de su compañero, casi con la misma avidez insaciable. A Ban casi le da un infarto al enterarse que su lindo Ginji no estaba nada dormido, pero al saberse correspondido decidió adelantar un paso más las cosas: arrancó la almohada de las manos del Ginji y la arrojó a un rincón de la habitación, dando tiempo a los dos para respirar. No hizo falta decirse nada. Una vez más, sus miradas hablaron por ellos, demostrando que poseían una capacidad para comunicarse tan silenciosa que era envidiable.

Colocando las manos a los costados del rostro de Ginji, Ban lo acercó hacia él para besar otra vez esos labios de seda, a los que ya se había hecho adicto, mientras mandaba a volar el chaleco verde del rubio. Éste, como un buen chico, _se dejaba_… No podría decirse que no le gustaba lo que le estaban haciendo...

Lentamente, Ban comenzó a desplazarse hacia abajo con sus roces, para seguir deleitándose con el sabor mágico de la piel de ese ser sublime que ahora tenía completamente a su merced. Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, y no lo dejaría escapar ahora que él ya se había mostrado de acuerdo.

Estaba con el rostro cómodamente _enterrado _en el hombro de Ginji, cuando…

- Aquí tienen su… café.

La mucama se quedó mirándolos con una bandeja en los brazos. Estaba sorprendida, pero lo disimulaba bien. Por algo era una profesional… No era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así.

Ban y Ginji le respondían la mirada abiertamente shockeados.

- La puerta estaba entreabierta -se defendió Nasubi.

_"Con razón no la oí entrar"_ pensó Ban, con un tic en el ojo. Carraspeó y le tapó la boca con un dedo a Ginji, ya que éste iba a decir algo.

¡Con un demonio! Ellos eran profesionales… Una sirvienta los había encontrado besándose, sólo eso; no era algo como para armar un escándalo de niños de secundaria.

Había tratado con mucha gente, no debía ser nada del otro mundo tratar con esa sirvienta en la situación en la que estaban.

- Eh, sí… -dijo Ban separándose apenas de Ginji-. Está bien, no te preocupes. Deja el café sobre esa mesa, gracias.

- Sí, señor Midou -Nasubi obedeció y dejó la bandeja con el café donde Ban le había indicado.

La joven hizo la acostumbrada reverencia, pero antes de irse le guiñó el ojo a Ban y le dijo:

- Ok, los dejo, pero… Sé un profesional, ¿de acuerdo? Feliz estadía…

Ban parpadeó extrañado, pero luego le sonrió sagazmente.

Nasubi se marchó luego de cerrar la puerta.

Ban y Ginji se miraron.

- ¿Qué quiso decir con eso, Ban-chan? -inquirió Ginji distraídamente.

- … Bah, no importa -el ojiazul le quitó importancia al asunto al tiempo que nuevamente comenzaba a besar al rubio, que también optó por olvidarse del asunto.

En medio de las caricias y besos que daba y recibía, a Ban aún le quedaban algunas neuronas para pensar. Iba a seguir el consejo de Nasubi.

El trabajo que había comenzado, lo terminaría… Como un profesional.

**OWARI**

_(Descontrolada) LO TERMINÉ, NO PUEDO CREERLO! YAHOOOOOOOOOO!_

_Estoy muy feliz; la verdad, es un verdadero milagro que yo haya terminado un fic XP… Debería dedicarme a hacer más oneshots XD_

_No me gustó del todo cómo quedó, pero bueno, es mi primer fic de GB y lo voy a publicar de todas formas XP_

_Por cierto…_

_**''… una chica entre el público, precisamente una de las que se reían'' **(1): Esa bien podría ser yo…_

_'**'Varias chicas rieron'' **(2): Esas bien podrían ser ustedes…_

_Espero les haya gustado…_

_Nya nya Bye bye!_

_Kotome_


End file.
